deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Blade
Adam Blade and is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Needless. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adam Blade vs Younger Toguro (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Crona (Soul Eater) * Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) History A priest who lived in the church in Sector 533 within the Black Spot, the ruins of Tokyo after it was nuked during World War III, Adam Blade is a super-powered being known as a Needless. By chance, Blade got caught up in the struggle against the Simeon organization while learning of his origins as a clone of the first Needless known as the Second. Backround *Name: Adam Blade *Allias: AB 0.79 *Hight: 201 cm *Wieght: unknown Death Battle Info Powers & Abilities *Fragment Zero: allowing blade to learn any power he sees or takes it dreckly *Immense strength and endurance *Death Verdict *Combined attacks Attacks * Kandata String in Vulcan Shock Ignition: A combination of Kandata String and Flame. * Special Attack: Vulcan Shock Little Boy: A combination of Kandata String and Flame with Agnis Schiwattas and Fourth Wave, making it one of Blade's strongest attacks. Learned Fragments * Kandata String: A Needless Fragment originally used by Kafka, allowing the user to create and control indestructible string which is sharp enough to cut entire buildings apart. * Flame: A Needless Fragment originally used by Teruyama Momiji, allowing the user to generate fire from its body. * Fragrance: A Needless Fragment originally used by Kuchinashi, allowing the user to produce odors to control an opponent in ways from paralysis to manipulation one's movement. * Graviton: A Needless Fragment originally used by Seto, allowing the user to manipulate gravity around a target or it's surroundings. * Magnetic world: A Needless Fragment originally used by Solva, allowing the user to create a magnetic field to attract and or repel within a 100 meter radius. * Speed: A Needless Fragment originally used by Setsuna, allows the user to move at speeds breaking the sound barrier yet cannot turn and are limited to running straight. * Power: A Needless Fragment originally used by Mio, granting the user physical strength and endurance. * Agnis Schiwattas: A Needless Fragment originally used by Aruka Schild, able to create intense flames by manipulating the speed of molecules in any object. These flames can bypass most defenses as a result. * Psychokinesis: A Needless Fragment originally used by Riru Rokakuji, allowing the user to control the movement of any substance at a molecular level with a simple thought. * Fourth Wave: A Needless Fragment originally used by Saten, allowing the user to absorb thermal energy and release it as an energy blast. Feats * Destroyed a Testament mech with his physical strength & a grenade * Held his ground against Arclight without his powers * Defeated Simeon's strongest: Kafka, the Girl squad,Hatfield, and Aruka Schild. * defeated Momji Teruyama multiple times * Endure Team Setsuna's deadly massicure * Survived Saten's fifth wave * learned 11 fragments Flaws * Attracted to cute girls under the legal age, which annoys everyone and can be used against him. * Takes Blade a while to learn Missing Link Needless Fragments. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:'Needless' Characters